


a thing of beauty

by justromandaydreams



Series: tis one thing to be tempted (another thing to fall) [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Freeform, Mostly one-sided, based off those pictures, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justromandaydreams/pseuds/justromandaydreams
Summary: Charles outshines those around him.And Lewis has always loved shiny things.





	a thing of beauty

Lewis knows his ~~obsession~~ , fascination, with Charles can only end in tears. But he can’t resist. It is lonely at the top.

Sometimes he misses Nico, with his daring moves and snarky comments, ~~and beautiful blonde hair~~. Sebastian used to challenge him in the same way. But now his relationship with both Germans has soured. Vettel still laughs and jokes but not with Lewis. No, not with the driver the German is so ~~unbecomingly~~ desperate to beat.

Sometimes Lewis considers just letting him win. Just to wipe the hardened look out of Sebastian's eyes every time he looks at him.

But he never does. And never will.

 

 

Not when there is Charles. Soft-spoken, humble, dignified, ~~gorgeous~~ , wildly talented Charles. Young. Oh so very young. 

Lewis is a shining star and from his heavenly perch, he can see Charles slowly but surely rising. The fluffy haired, ~~beautiful~~  Monegasque outshines those around him.

And Lewis has always loved shiny things. To touch and hold and admire them.

When Charles earns pole in Bahrain the Ferrari driver glistens like the most alluring ruby. Who could blame Lewis if his congratulatory hug lingers a little longer than necessary? ~~Charles doesn’t seem to mind.~~ The twenty-one-year-old endearingly star struck.

And when Charles loses the win. He somehow doesn’t lose his sparkle, his glittering grit. If anything, Charles burns brighter.

Lewis should have known.

The Monegasque has suffered more than his fair share of losses.

 

 

You don’t grieve a race.

 

 

Yet he glows like the angels Lewis knows watch over the boy.

Lewis fears ~~his beautiful jewel~~ Charles will crack after the Monaco disaster. But he should have known.

Diamonds are brittle. They can’t absorb energy.

But Charles is ~~his~~ a ruby. Flexible enough to not shatter but strong enough to withstand a blow.

Perfection.

 

 

France brings more lingering touches. This time ~~hesitantly~~ from Charles side too.

Lewis almost wishes Charles had stolen second from Valtteri just to see that smile a little bit wider. A little bit happier.

When Charles makes eye contact with him in a deserted hallway after their press conference Lewis stops in his tracks. Those eyes. They were sapphires inlaid in a ruby.

Priceless.

Lewis is entranced. He steps forward never breaking eye contact.

 

 

Lewis wonders briefly what happens when two stars collide.

 

 

Charles looks down. Eyes averted. Back against the wall. ~~Cornered~~. As if the blinding star of Lewis was too much.

But one star can gaze on another.

Lewis places a hand on Charles’ face to tilt it back towards him.

 

 

 

 

 

And Charles lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a different type of writing than I've done before but it made for a nice change of pace. I'll do a piece from Charles point of view too. Comment if you liked the style!
> 
> \- Diana


End file.
